


Idiot

by Loxendiel



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author doesn't know how tag, Derek for literally two seconds, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Violence, for like two seconds, or act as a functional adult, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxendiel/pseuds/Loxendiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch gets in a fight after some unwanted attention and ends up at Dave's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: injured sex (like no blood play or anything, no one’s seriously injured but), Violence, a lot of gay, sort of angsty with enough corniness to make the midwest useless.. Also, very subtle references to self-harm behavior (i.e. causing harm to one’s self as a sort of punishment or release)  
> Disclaimer: I literally have no money please don’t sue me i own nothing not even myself tbh  
> ____________________________

Aaron had been drinking, and drinking a lot. It wasn’t something he normally did, it wasn’t something he was proud of doing. 

But he was doing it because he needed to get his mind off of Dave. The man always managed to get under his skin - not in the annoying way, no, it was much worse than that. Dave managed to work his way under Hotch’s walls and look at him with sympathetic brown eyes and a firm hand on the shoulder. Touching - always touching. If it wasn’t a hand on the shoulder it was a pat on the back, a strong grip on his bicep, a slap on the arm. 

Hotch clenched his fist, throwing back another shot of whiskey before waving the bartender over once again. 

“Yes, sir?” She asked. 

“I’m ready to pay.” He muttered, running a hand through his hair, barely acknowledging her as she walked off to get his check. 

Aaron saw movement out of the periphery of his vision before he heard the voice.

“What’re you up to?” An unfamiliar man asked. Hotch turned his head eyeing the giant of a man before turning his head away again. It was surprisingly common for Aaron to be hit on in a bar, not only by women, but also by men. But he never brought anyone home, or showed any interest. He’d been married to Haley right out of high school and he was nothing if not faithful. And after Haley...after Foyet, he hadn’t really felt comfortable with anyone. “Nothing.” 

“Hey, don’t be like that.” The man said, leaning over so that his face was next to Aaron’s ear. Aaron remained silent, sending a nod to the bartender who set down his bill. He glanced at it and quickly threw down forty in cash before getting up and walking out of the bar. 

He wasn’t surprised to hear footsteps behind him, but that didn’t exactly make him any less shocked when he felt a giant hand wrap around his shoulder. 

He let out a gust of air as he was promptly spun around to see not only the man that had been hitting on him in the bar, but an additional five men, crowding around behind their 6’6’’ leader. 

“What?” He snapped, shaking his shoulder out of the man’s grasp. 

“O-ho a little feisty there, aren’t cha?” The man asked stepping forward. Aaron didn’t step back, but did grace the man with a disgusted roll of his eyes. “What, you think you’re better than me?” 

Hotch wrinkled his nose at the foul smelling breath, biting his lip in exasperation. He was drunk, he wanted to go home and he definitely did not want to fight. 

“I don’t want to fight.” He never turned his back completely, but just as he was about to step away a fist came flying where his head had been a moment before. 

“You fuckin’ do, don’t yeh? You think you’re too good for me!”

And then the goons charged like a pack of wolves.

He took down the first two quickly, but one of them managed to get the back of his head at the same time as another got him in the stomach. The alcohol was slowing his reflexes and he felt so disgustingly slow. 

He barely managed to dodge another hit from the leader before landing one of his own and taking out the third follower.

A shriek of rage came from behind him at about the same time he felt a knife digging into his side and slashing upwards. 

He quickly dislodged it, but was distracted by the pain just long enough for the leader to get in another punch to his stomach. The alcohol mixed with the pain caused him to lose balance and fall to his knees where he was treated to a kick in the stomach. 

The follower grinned, kicking him once more in the abdomen where he was bleeding.

Aaron had enough experience with knives at this point that he knew his odds weren’t exactly good, especially with the added blows exacerbating the wound.

“Still think you’re better than us, fucking faggot!?” The man yelled, bending at the waist to glare into Hotch’s eyes. 

Hotch tried to reach for his credentials, but decided against it in favor of falling to the ground. At this point, revealing himself as an FBI agent would more likely get him killed, and there was no way he was going to win this fight -- he’d had too much to drink. 

A few moments passed with murmuring from above him before he felt a kick to his body. He knew fighting back would be pointless, so he relaxed his body to reduce damage and closed his eyes to avoid getting dust in them.

And then everything went black.  
__________________________

 

“Where the hell is Hotch?” Rossi asked, looking around as if the man might have slipped into the office without any of them noticing. He hadn’t seen the other man in a while and it was starting to set him on edge. Though he would never admit it, somewhere along the way he’d managed to find a way to love that paradoxical mess of a human being.

“I don’t know. Last I saw him, he was heading out for a bit.” Derek said, stuffing his things into his bag before his own departure. “Said he’d be back though.” 

“And when was that?” Rossi asked, restraining himself from pacing around the room like an anxious parent. 

“A few hours ago. He’s probably fine.” Derek said, walking towards the door. He threw one last glance back over his shoulder and called out, “Why don’t you call him?” 

“I did.” Rossi growled. 

Derek raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more as he slipped out the door. 

Rossi, in the freedom of the vacant room, paced around caught up between going home and waiting in the office. He checked his watch, a little past midnight, and decided to head home. Chances are Aaron decided to do the same thing, no matter how unusual it was for him to leave before the rest of his team. 

____________________

When Rossi got to his house he was both bemused and relieved to find Hotch’s car in his driveway. He parked his own car and as he unlocked his door he caught the tail end of an expletive from what sounded like his second floor bathroom. 

“Aaron?” Rossi called, rushing up the stairs at the sound of a muffled thud. The hallway was dark aside from the light glowing out from under the bathroom door. 

“Aaron?” Again there was no response, but there was a distinct moment of silence before a hiss of pain. 

Rossi tried to open the door, but wasn’t surprised to find it locked. He knocked on it a few times, but again, was not surprised when it didn’t open. Instead, he ran his fingers over the door frame until he knocked the lock-pick off the top and set to work on the door knob. 

Rossi barely registered what was in front of him before a few choice words escaped his mouth. He rushed forward in an attempt to get the taller man to at least sit down as he literally stitched his abdomen back together. 

“You need to get to a hospital.” Rossi snapped, eyeing the angry bruises littering the man’s entire torso and even his face. 

“I’m fine.” Aaron responded, plunging the needle back into his skin to sew up the knife wound. Rossi made a disbelieving noise, but Aaron continued stitching himself back up until he tied the stitches off at the end of the gash. “It’s not that bad.” He stretched as if to prove his point, but the slight wincing had Rossi giving him a sort of sardonic smirk. 

Hotch grumbled, grabbing a cotton ball with hydrogen peroxide on it and gently rubbing it across the gash to kill infection. This time the wince was even more apparent, but it did ease Rossi’s worry a bit.  
_________________________

“It looks worse than it is,” Aaron said. Rossi grunted and pushed Aaron back onto the couch, kneeling in front of the wounded man with a slew of bandages. Rossi picked one up, and pushed Hotch back again so the bandage was pulled tight across his wound. 

The silence persisted until Aaron couldn’t tolerate it any longer and muttered, “Sorry.” 

 

“What happened?” Rossi asked, heaving a sigh as he looked up at Aaron with those sympathetic brown eyes. 

“I was drinking and,” Aaron looked at the wall behind Dave’s head, expertly dodging his gaze,”And a man tried to, ah, pick me up and I refused his offer. If I hadn’t been drunk I would’ve been fine.” 

“Why did you come here?” Rossi asked, pulling himself up from the floor and moving to sit on the couch beside his colleague. 

Aaron hesitated for a moment, because there were many reasons, although the most influential of which was something he wasn’t sure he was ready to admit to Rossi yet. So instead he answered with a partial truth; “I don’t particularly like hospitals.” 

Rossi said nothing, but stood up and left the room. “You can’t be that reckless, Aaron,” sounded from down the hallway just before Hotch heard a door open and then close. 

Hotch sat on the couch, feeling guilty for reasons he didn’t quite understand. He poked his wound until he didn’t wince at the feeling anymore.  
_________________________

The next morning Rossi woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon and couldn’t help but feel irritated. 

He knew it was Aaron. And he was pissed that it was Aaron. The man had gotten himself stabbed and he had the audacity to make pancakes. 

A part of Rossi’s mind that he very rarely refused to acknowledge reminded him that Hotch was probably, unfortunately, unphased by knife wounds as ‘vanilla’ as the one he has received last night. He mentally cursed Foyet; he remembered seeing the scars on the man’s back and torso before, but they were just silver lines and fading memories. 

He had actually forgotten about them, the physical reminder of Foyet’s attack -- something Hotch had to see every time he changed clothes, until last night. 

He quickly pulled himself out of bed and got dressed, before brushing his teeth and heading to the kitchen. He hesitated for a moment outside of the room, before stepping inside. 

He sighed, announcing his presence. It was hard to stay angry at the idiot, especially since the moron didn’t seem to realize he’d done anything wrong. 

And technically he didn’t, an unhelpful part of his mind reminded him. 

“How many do you want?” Aaron asked, turning to look at Rossi. 

“What?” 

“How many pancakes?” Aaron explained, lifting the pan off the stove and waving it around a bit with a sarcastic smile on his lips. 

“God, Hotch. I don’t know.” Rossi said, rubbing his eyes and taking a seat at the table. 

“Well, I’ve got two done,” Aaron said, abandoning the currently cooking pancake in favor of bringing over a plate with two pancakes already on it as well as a pitcher of syrup and a container of butter. 

He returned to the stove, flipped the pancake and put that one on another plate, grabbing the bacon and enough silverware for the both of them while he was at it. 

“I was going to make eggs too, but you don’t have any.” Hotch mumbled, fixing his own pancake up with butter and syrup before taking a bite of it. 

Rossi hesitantly started to eat his own breakfast, but he couldn’t stop staring at the taller man. 

It was both amazing and frustrating to him that Aaron could walk around as if nothing happened after having been beaten and stabbed not even eight hours earlier. 

“It does hurt.” Hotch said, as if he had been reading Dave’s mind. “I’m used to it--over the years I’ve built up my pain tolerance, but I still feel it.” 

“Why do you hide it, then?” Dave asked, ignoring what was left of his pancakes in favor of staring at Aaron who had already finished his. 

“Force of habit, I guess.” The other man said. “I’m sorry if I worried you.” 

“You could’ve died.” 

“But I didn’t.” Aaron countered with a calmness that was irritating. 

“That’s not the point!” Dave snapped. 

“I know, okay!” Aaron growled, standing up. “I know. But up until recently...up until recently there was very little reason for me to care about my health and the consequences my death would have on other people.” 

Rossi was silent, eyes widening in shock at the admission. He was about to open his mouth to speak when the other man continued. 

“ I just...and last night was a mistake and an anomaly. So I’m sorry if I worried you, I didn’t do it on purpose. And I know, okay?” Aaron said, seeming to know Dave was about to interrupt him. “I know you care, but for so long, I didn’t. And it’s been hard to flip the switch.”

“Aaron…” Dave murmured, watching as the other man stood up and left the room. Some part of him wasn’t ready to follow, but a bigger part of him knew that he had to. 

So he did.  
_______________________________

Aaron heard footsteps behind him, felt a large hand wrap around his shoulder and for a moment he was eerily reminded of what had happened the night before. 

Except the night before his attacker didn’t spin him around and kiss him senseless. 

He quickly pushed the other man off him, face flushed with embarrassment and eyes showing no small amount of confusion. 

“You’re so...” And then the other man was stepping forwards again, pushing Aaron into the wall and pushing his way into his mouth. 

Aaron stood still for a moment longer before relaxing into the kiss and opening his mouth wider and reciprocating. 

Dave pulled back and smirked when he heard Aaron try and suppress a moan. 

“I’m so what?” Hotch asked, gasping when Rossi started biting at his collarbone and the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

“Irritating.” Rossi said, taking a step back to look into the younger man’s eyes. “And attractive. And important.” 

“You’re an idiot.” Aaron snapped, a poorly veiled attempt to hide his embarrassment. 

“Sure,” Rossi agreed, before leaning in and kissing Hotch again. 

“B-bedroom?” Aaron panted the next time they broke for air. Dave smirked, and grabbed Aaron’s bicep to lead him towards his bedroom. 

Dave pushed him inside, leaving the door open, and when Aaron went to close it he was chagrinned to hear Dave laughing at him. 

“No one’s here, Aaron.” He said, smirking as he walked up to the taller profiler and removed his t-shirt. 

“I know,” Aaron retorted indignantly, turning away so Dave couldn’t make fun of his burning cheeks. He didn’t know what his problem was around Dave, but no one made him more flustered. “I just -- “ 

Dave hushed him with a kiss while removing his pants and boxers, separating only to push the younger man onto the bed. 

“Dave, I’ve never…” Aaron trailed off, but continued before Rossi could say anything. “I’ve only ever been with Haley.” 

Dave smiled at that before saying, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t --”

“Dave,” Aaron interrupted in a voice that was a little higher than normal. “Take your damn pants off and fuck me already.” 

Dave laughed at that, and leaned down to kiss Aaron once on the lips before taking his own clothes off. 

By the time he crawled back on top of Aaron his erection was straining, but he held off in favor of leaning down once more and taking the younger man into his mouth. 

“God-” Aaron gasped, trying his hardest not only to not to buck into the other man’s mouth, but also to avoid agitating his wounds. Admittedly, this probably should have waited, but at the moment he truly did not care. The ibuprofen he’d taken had done a commendable job, and Dave had taken care of most of the rest of it. 

Dave sucked Aaron’s length all the way in, grinning at the choked back moan that escaped the man’s throat.

“Dave,” Aaron gasped out in such a completely wrecked voice Dave could have come right there. He smirked once more, and pulled off. Aaron made a noise that was almost a whine, but otherwise did not protest.

Rossi grabbed lube from his bedside drawer, a bottle that hadn’t been touched in months and quickly lobbed some onto his fingers.

“Dave…” Aaron trailed off, nervousness nearly tangible. 

“I meant what I said before; nothing you don’t want to do.” 

“That -” Aaron huffed a laugh, “that’s not the problem. Just...just go slow.” He gave a vague gesture to some of the bruises that had turned a nasty purplish-brown color, and the knife wound, which was indeed smaller than Dave has originally thought, was puckered and red. 

Dave grinned and leaned down, kissing his way up Aaron’s chest and finally plunged back into a kiss at the same time he eased a finger into the other man’s entrance. 

Aaron threw back his head and groaned at the intrusion, while Dave took advantage of the exposed neck and started sucking on the skin just below the junction of ear to jaw. He reveled in the sounds the younger man let out, and curled his finger a few times just to hear the wrecked noise from earlier. 

He soon added another finger and then a third, curling them in and out of the younger man at a slow, relaxed pace that had Aaron reaching for his erection. 

Dave swatted his hands away and sent him a disapproving stare, but melted at the desperate look on his boss’s face. He leaned down a kissed Aaron once before resuming his ministrations.

Eventually he deemed Aaron stretched enough and pulled away from the younger man. “I don’t have condoms.” He’d realized earlier when he’d pulled the lube out of the drawer, but he’d been too caught up to mention it. 

“I’m clean.” Aaron groaned, obviously eager for Rossi to continue. “Trust you.” 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Dave asked, already moving between the man’s legs and pumping Aaron’s length twice. 

“Yes, Dave, Jesus.” Hotch snapped, and Dave laughed, running a hand over the other man’s abdomen. 

He carefully lifted Aaron’s legs, mindful of the bruising, and grabbed more lube, rubbing it over his own length before lining up with the younger man’s entrance. 

He pushed the head of his dick in first, waiting for Aaron’s okay for approval, and from there continued sliding in until he was ball deep inside of his boss. 

“God, you’re tight.” He groaned, gently placing the other man’s legs over his shoulders. 

“It’s not like I do this very often,” Aaron panted. Dave smirked. 

“We’re going to have to change that.” 

“Fuck,” Aaron whimpered. Dave kissed the inside of Aaron’s knee before pulling all the way out only to thrust right back in at a pace that was extremely unexpected.

Aaron nearly screamed when the other man hit his prostate, a steady mantra of Dave’s name and moans leaving his lips at every thrust afterward. 

“You’re, ah, very vocal.” Dave gasped out, turning to wetly kiss the inside of Aaron’s knee again. 

“Sorry,” Aaron apologized. 

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Dave said, slowing down and enjoying the raspy breathing of the other man. “I like it.” 

“Then fuck me harder.” Aaron demanded, pushing back and clenching his ass in a way that almost had Dave coming then and there. 

Dave took control of the situation again, pulling all the way out and plunging back into Aaron, grinning at the undignified sound that left the other man’s mouth. He didn’t bother slowing down and continued at his frantic pace, wrapping his hand around Aaron’s erection and stroking in time with his thrusts. 

“Ah, Dave-Dave I’m gonna -” Aaron tried to warn, but before he could finish he came, white spurts dripping onto his chest and abdomen. 

Dave came moment’s afterwards, Aaron’s face as he orgasmed, as well as the clenching of his ass was enough to have him spilling inside of the younger man. 

“God, Aaron.” He moaned, slowly pulling out of the younger man. He watched as his cum spilled out of Aaron’s ass and had recovery time not been a biological necessity he was sure he’d of gotten hard again. 

Dave lay down next to Aaron and bit the other man’s earlobe, eliciting another moan. “Dave,” Aaron murmured, rolling over so he was now facing the older man.

‘What?’ Dave asked, reaching a hand out to touch the side of Aaron’s face and rub through his hair. He was met again with soft lips connecting with his own. The kiss was short and quick, but it said a lot. “I haven’t exactly been forthcoming.” Dave admitted, but continued before the worried look on Aaron’s face could escalate. “I think you’re a whole lot more than irritating, attractive and important.” 

Aaron huffed a laugh, but schooled his features before murmuring, “you’re an idiot.” 

“Sure.” Dave agreed, pulling Aaron into a hug. “So do you want to get dinner tonight?” 

“Sure.” Aaron said, tilting his head up for a kiss.


End file.
